galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Pan Saran / Saran Civil War
The Pan Saran/Saran Civil war was a civil war that lasted several hundred years between the Saran Empire and Pan Saran EmpiresWhile the conflict began on its own, documents captured in 5050, showed that Kermac agents were responsible for the war lasting as long as it did.. Beginning The civil war began when 74 colonies of the Saran Empire revolted against the Saran matriarchal society that resulted in a civil war that tore the Saran Empire more or less in half. Of the 12,500 known Saran Colonies at the war's outbreak 5,200 joined the rebel cause and eventually became the Pan SaransShortly after the start of the Civil War, the Pan Sarans applied and were accepted as members of the Galactic Council.. A revolt of men on a distant Colony (Planet Horax) spread fast over more than 300 fringe Colonies and the fact that the empire was so big and communications took month to reach the throne world, (Saran technology, while quite advanced even then had not developed any faster than light communication and relied on courier ships.) When the Saran Queen reacted and sent ships, the Colonies were well organized and had ships of their own. The rebellion grew and declared the founding of a Republic and called themselves Pan Saran (Pan meaning Man in the Saran language). Middle Centuries The war was fought with ferocious brutality during some periods and ebbed to little skirmishes during other times. Planets were conquered and lost. Neither side made any measurable progress. End of the Active Conflict After centuries of conflicts with little gain on either side, the war started to cease being active once the Sarans sent a ship to warn Earth in 2089, Year OTT Union Time Line about the pending Xunx attack. Shortly after that, the Pan Sarans also sent representatives to Earth. With Earth as an intermediary, the two societies started communicating with each other. In the aftermath of the Earthquake of 2102, Sarans and Pan Sarans openly worked side by side for the first time since the beginning of their civil war in helping the affected area to recover. Between 2089 and 2220, the number of battles between the Saran and Pan Saran Fleets decreased almost exponentially, with 2136 being the first year that no battles between the two fleets were recordedThe reason for the unofficial cease fire was the creation of an underground organization called “Friends of Terra” by Princess Cleotrix IV ,Daughter of the current Saran Queen Queen Nefria XX and Marcus Cladius, the oldest son of the Pan Saran Emperor Longus Portandix.. After 2136, there were only a handful of battles, all with results similar to the 2155 Battle of Karnak. In most cases, the results were what could be expected in a training exercise involving the same number of ships and troops. End of the Civil War Starting in 2179 the period since 2136 started being called by observers "the most peaceful declared war in the history of the Galaxy." Changes in the Saran Society starting in 2192, and starting in 2193 for the Pan Sarans start to erase some of the differences between the two societies. Further declarations between the leaders of the two societies in 2196 formalize the unofficial cease fire that had with few exceptions been in effect since 2136. The war formally ended when the Sarans and Pan Sarans left the Galactic Council and joined with United Earth to form the United Stars of the Galaxy. notes Category:History